A variety of auction-based services exist, some of which may be accessed online via the internet. The items bought and sold in electronic marketplaces and on-line auctions are typically products for which there are a limited number. The emphasis, therefore, is often to find the best allocation of the fixed number of items to the appropriate highest bidders. Conventionally, only the highest bidders are allowed the benefit of the auctioned item.